Snickers Ninja
by forensicsfan
Summary: A slow Halloween and a pile of Snickers bars proves to be far too tempting for Nick.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. However, tonight the candy is on me.

**Author's Note:** This is for all the Snickers lovers out there. Happy Halloween.

* * *

"I'll see your Milky Way and I'll raise you two Snickers." Nick had a smug grin on his face as he surveyed the others sitting around the break room table. The night was surprisingly slow for Halloween, although it wasn't even midnight yet so chances were that it would get busy later, and for the time being the nightshift crew was playing a little candy poker to pass the time. 

"And I'll see your Snickers and raise you a 100,000 Bar." Warrick arched his brow in confidence; he wasn't sure if Nick was bluffing or if he really had a good hand, but in any case he was the bluff king.

"You're sure you want to do that?" Nick smirked; his hand was decent, probably better than anyone else had. He'd already beat out Catherine and Greg, only Sara and Warrick remained; Grissom had been banned from the game because he was a little too skilled at the game, having funded his first body farm with poker winnings.

"I'd be worrying more about your Rolos there than what I've got in my hand." Warrick retorted. He was convinced that Nick was bluffing; hell so was he, but he wasn't going to back down, they were gambling over candy after all.

"Well, I'll see your Snickers, Nick." Sara looked extremely amused with a smug little grin. "And your 100,000 Bar, Warrick, and I'll raise you both a King Sized Snickers." She tossed the candy into the center pot and smirked at both of them, convinced that neither one of them had accurately estimated her skill at playing poker.

Nick studied her for a long moment with pursed lips and a furrowed brow and then reached for some more candy about to toss it into the pot.

"I'm not sure you should do that with a hand like that." Grissom walked into the room with an amused expression on his face at how seriously the CSIs were taking this game.

"I knew you were bluffing." Warrick smirked in satisfaction as Nick's expression fell at having his cover blown.

"And you're in even worse shape than he is." Grissom arched a single brow at Warrick who let out a groan as he put his cards down on the table.

"Can't you see what's at stake here, Grissom?" Nick was trying to control his annoyance; he knew that his hand wasn't that bad.

"Sara's got you both beat." Grissom smirked and then held up an assignment sheet. "Catherine, Sara, and Greg, 419 at the Sands, O'Reilly is waiting." He glanced over at Nick and Warrick as Greg snatched the assignment sheet out of his hand. "And when you two can get over loosing your candy, we've got a 419 out past Henderson." With that he turned on his heals and walked out of the room.

"How in the world did he know that?" Nick looked at the others incredulously. He was going to win that hand; he could just feel it.

Catherine smirked. "He's Grissom." She let out a soft chuckle. "And besides, Sara has a full house."

"She does not." Nick protested with sudden admiration that Sara could play that well or just be that lucky.

"Oh, yes I do." Sara grinned smugly as she sauntered out of the break room after Catherine and Greg, tossing a comment over her shoulder as she did. "And don't even think about touching my candy."

"That was so not fair." Nick was grumbling and probably sounded far more like a nine year old than a man in his mid-thirties should, but with this being Halloween, he'd developed quite the sweet tooth and he was hoping that he would rake in the Snickers in particular.

"She would have won even if you kept bluffing man." Warrick pulled himself out of the chair and pushed Nick towards the door. "Let's not keep Grissom waiting."

If the beginning of the night had been slow the remainder of it had been full of weird and by the time they made it back to the lab, Nick was craving a Snickers bar. He knew that Sara had made it clear that she didn't want anyone touching her pot of candy, but this was Halloween; ok, so it was now officially the day after Halloween and candy was meant to share; surely she wasn't going to eat it all and she certainly wouldn't miss one little Snickers bar, or maybe a couple.

He was almost at the break room when he saw Sara walking down the hallway towards the trace lab with a couple of bags of evidence in hand. He quickly flattened himself against the wall until he was sure that she was out of sight and then he carefully edged himself into the break room. A smile stole over his face as the big pile of candy sitting in the middle of the table; there was definitely no way that Sara would notice if a few Snickers bars were missing. He quickly stole over to the table and gingerly picked up a fun sized Snickers, glancing around to make sure that no one saw him. He peeled open the package and popped the entire bar into his mouth. His smile widened into a grin as he chewed and he glanced over at the windows to make sure that he could take another one without anyone being the wiser. Nick did this three or four times and he was getting bolder each time until the King Sized Snickers bar was calling to him. He briefly considered if Sara would notice that it was gone; it had been several hours since they'd all been playing poker and there was no way that she could account for every piece of candy that had been on the table.

Swimming in rationalization, Nick reached for the King Sized Snickers and began to unwrap it. The first bite was delicious, the second delectable, and the third extremely tasty. It was the seventh bite though that was destined to be the most memorable though. With the sound of footsteps approaching, Nick shoved the remainder of the bar into his mouth and tried to chew nonchalantly as he realized that it was none other than Sara who had just walked into the break room.

Sara was immediately suspicious; the telltale chocolate at the corner of Nick's mouth was a dead giveaway. "What are you eating?" She stood there with a single brow raised and her arms crossed over her chest as she stared him down and watched him try and pretend that he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Mnndolko." Nick knew that the jig was up and he was quickly scrambling around for something to distract her from just how many Snickers bars were missing from the table.

"Sorry, I didn't get that." She smirked at him and took a step towards him in challenge.

Nick smiled looking guilty as hell and tried to chew faster. "Nmiomno." He could tell by the expression on Sara's face that she wasn't too thrilled with him.

"Is that chocolate on your lip?" Sara knew that it was and from the Snickers wrapper poking out of the trash can, she knew he'd been eating her candy.

Nick didn't know what else to do and so before he could think, he grabbed Sara and pulled her into a rather feisty kiss; feeling rather pleased when she didn't immediately push him away and give him a piece of her mind. In fact she seemed so receptive to the kiss that Nick momentarily forgot he had a mouth full of Snickers because Sara's fingers were toying with the hair at the nape of his neck; he had a flash of panic as he broke off the kiss and finally swallowed the rest of the candy bar.

Sara was a little breathless for a moment as looked into Nick's eyes. A smile began to unfurl across her mouth. "I always did love a good Snickers bar." With that she surprised Nick by pulling him back towards her and seizing his lips in a fiery kiss of her own.

_**The End**_


End file.
